Points
by Verbena2000
Summary: Just a simple little drabble for Adriane and Zach. I might make this into a bunch of Drabbles for various AWoM fics, but I need to know what you people think! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

** Just a little thing I did for Adriane and Zack ^^ I love these two, really I do. And since Adriane hasn't shown up in my story yet, and so many people seem to want her, I made this to at least meet you guys half-way ( That, and the fact that I have major writers block right now. No, I'm serious. I had the first 3 paragraphs written out, and all of a sudden, I didn't know what to write -.- ) . It's a bit sappy, but oh well. I know this is really short, but I really hope you like it! Please, enjoy and ( please, please, ****_please _****) review!**

Adriane wasn't the girly type. She didn't really enjoy super bright and/or super girlish clothing. She didn't swoon after guys, and she didn't hesitate to say what she thought. She had a sharp wit and a sarcastic personality, and she wasn't reluctant to use it. She didn't feel the need to have someone with her at all times. She was stubborn and didn't like to be told what to do and what not to do. She didn't let anything get to her, partly because she didn't have a particular like to people who over exaggerated things, and partly because it just wasn't her. She was very straight forward and to the point, which, more often then not, tended to get her in trouble ( honestly, she didn't see the harm in writing what she thought of the contests the schools held on every single black board in every single classroom in the school. But really, who in their right mind would want to join a beauty pageant knowing that everybody was just going to vote for prettiest girl, nevermind her talents and personality? And that Kara, of all people, was going to run it? ). She didn't like it when people gossiped about Ravenswood, and she didn't mind letting them know it.

Zach knew this. _But, _he also knew all of Adriane's good points to. He knew that she had a more gentle side, one she didn't want other people to see, for fear that they would take advantage of it. He knew she fiercely protective of the people she cared about, and was prepared to do anything for them. He knew she was girly in her own unique way, in the way she walked so gracefully, the way she dealt with the animals at Ravenswood. He knew that the people she chose to love, she loved unconditionally and unwaveringly. He knew she had her weak moments, but that she kept them to herself. And he was happy that she felt close enough to him to open up and just _talk. _He knew she wasn't a loner, but that she was independent and didn't need to be watched every hour of the day, and that she could take care of herself. He knew that her humor wasn't meant to hurt, it was just a reflection of who she was; hard to understand, but once you did, you felt like you had suddenly opened a new door to a place you never knew existed.

Zach knew all her weak points and all her strong points and he was there, readily accepting them with a willing heart. He knew that she found it hard to trust, and he wanted to be the one she felt like she could. He wanted to be there when she fell to pick her back up again. He wanted to be by her side, to be the one she turned to, even if all she needed was a smile to lift her spirits. Simply put, he wanted to be the one she wanted to love with all her heart.

But Zach didn't know...

That he already was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Does this count as 'depressing'? 'Slightly angsty but not to the point of actually feeling pity'? Well, whatever. This one is for Kara and Lorren. I really like Kara, but for some reason...I don't see her a lot in the fandom paradise of AWoM. But, anyways, please review! Please? _Pretty_ please? Oh, and if it's not too much to ask for, I would appreciate it if you guys checked out my other story, 'Timeless Love'. It would mean a lot, as cheesy as that sounds :) Also, I still have writer's block. My writing is really shaky right now, it's changing a lot. So these aren't going to be amazing or anything, I'm writing these to find my writing style again. But even though these are hardly works of art, I hope you guys enjoy them!**

It was hard. It was so very hard. To the point where it was actually starting to eat her up alive. She didn't want to be perfect. She didn't want to be impeccable. Not anymore. Sure, in the beginning, she wanted to be perfect. She _wanted_ to be looked at with admiration. She _wanted _to be the center of attention.

But then she met Emily and Adriane. They started it all. Sure, it wasn't they're intention, and she truly did care about them...but she started to doubt herself. Maybe being the most 'popular' person wasn't important. Maybe being first in everything wasn't something she should be proud of. Maybe...being herself wasn't _right._

And like a dam, her walls came crashing down around her in an unstoppable rush. Everything she had tried so desperately to hide from herself came bubbling right back up, practically suffocating her. She hadn't always been so beloved by everyone. She still remembered the time _before _her father became mayor, _before _her mother became the famous lawyer she was today. She recalled the way people would make fun of her, with her too short blond hair and mis-matched clothes. With her terrible shyness and awkward way of simply trying to speak to someone. It was then she decided to change who she was. She dreamed of a time where everyone accepted her, no, _envied _her. She would be the best.

She started to lose herself in her quest for perfection. She worked hard to look the best she could at all times. She tried hard to be the top in class. And when her mom started to be better known, and her father got selected to be mayor, she saw it as an opportunity that could help her in her journey. And it did. It had such an impact that she started to close off her feelings that she had before. She isolated them, determined to forget the 'imperfect' her. But then...she met Emily and Adriane. She discovered magic.

And she started falling. When she saw Emily and Adriane, she saw a different form of perfection. They didn't try. They didn't have to. They just, to put it simply, were _them._ At first, Kara ignored it. She wasn't that easily discouraged. But then, the magic started to take its toll on her. She learned that the magic they made was based on emotion. And when she tried to use her magic, all those locked feelings, all those forgotten memories, were resurfaced. She couldn't control her magic because she couldn't control herself. It was as if the magic was the key, and the feelings inside herself was the forbidden treasure. She saw clearly just how much she changed over the years. And it wasn't a happy sight.

So, Kara decided to change, once again. She would keep her outside shell, but she would change who she was inside. That, she guessed, was her biggest mistake. She tried to hard, pushed to far, and her magic reacted negatively. Every time she thought she was doing right, it turned out she was wrong. Even her friends were a little untrusting towards her. And she couldn't blame them. She didn't even trust herself. It was then she decided she would go back to what she did best - _being _the best. She would give up magic, she would give up her mage status, if it meant she could go back to being, well, normal.

And that was when she met him. Lorren. When she first met him, she thought he was pretty cute, nevermind the fact that she couldn't see his face and that, in the beginning, he didn't give her a straight answer when she asked for his name. She wasn't completely honest either. He liked her for her. When he found her in the woods, she was hardly beautiful, with a mud caked dress and broken stage wings. He witnessed her loss of control at the fairy debate, even if she didn't know it was him at the time. He had seen her at her weakest, crying over a rapidly disappearing Lyra. He had looked on as she doubted his identity, distrusted him, thought that he was just using her for his own advantages.

And not one time did he turn away in disgust. Not once did he doubt her. He never turned the other cheek. He looked at her straight on, seeing her for her. He saw right through her act, saw all her flaw's...and he didn't seem to care. She didn't need to be prefect. She just needed to be her. And, if it was possible, she fell for him even more. And it was in this way that she was able to turn herself around and just be...Kara. conceited at times, yes. Self-centered at times, of course. But she was also passionate and loyal, a steady friend to all who needed her. And really, she couldn't honestly say that she did _all_ this from the goodness of her heart. She still felt the need to impress and be admired. Only this time, it wasn't for herself or for her friends. It was for one person.

It was for Lorren.


End file.
